


All I Want For Christmas is You

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck thinks he’s a present, Buckley-Diaz family, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Eddie wakes up with Chris on Christmas morning only to find a Buck shaped present next to the tree. That’s not the only surprise Buck has in store for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	All I Want For Christmas is You

Eddie was woken up on Christmas morning by a giggling bundle of joy. It was far too early but he could never be mad at Chris for waking him up at 7am on December 25th. He was used to it now as for the last three years he had been woken up at this time. It was the one day a year that getting up early was worth it because he got to see his son filled with joy and happiness. 

“Daddy where’s Bucky?”

“I don’t know bud.” Eddie frowned, just now realizing that his boyfriend was no longer in bed next to him. That was odd. “Maybe he’s making breakfast before we open presents this year.”

Eddie stood up and he followed his hyper and excited son to the living room. Christopher day down in front of the tree and that was when Eddie saw it. There was a blue and silver striped present standing next to the tree that he did not remember putting there last night. When he took a closer look he realized just how Buck shaped the present was. Eddie found this to not only be pretty damn funny but to be seriously cute because he had the dorkiest boyfriend ever. 

“Daddy I think we found papá.” Christopher giggled. 

“I think we did too.” Eddie laughed. 

Eddie walked over to the standing present and poked it, hearing the small groan. Yep that’s his Buck alright. He ripping at the top of the paper to expose Buck’s head and Buck looked at him with a goofy grin on his face. 

“Merry Christmas Eds.”

“Remind me why I love you again?” Eddie teased his boyfriend. 

“I thought you’d like my gift for you.” Buck pouted. 

“So you’re telling me that you had who I’m only guessing to be Maddie, come into our place at like 5am and wrap you up like a present because you’re my gift this year?” Eddie questioned. 

“Maybe.” Buck laughed. “Now help me out of this paper. My legs are killing me from standing here for an hour.”

“Idiota.” Eddie snickered and gave Buck a kiss before removing the rest of the paper. 

“You know you love me.” Buck grinned. 

Christopher was now opening up his presents while Buck and Eddie sat on the couch watching the nine year old. It was nice to not have to work on Christmas, even if they did have to work on Boxing Day. Both of them would take that over Christmas Day. With each gift that Christopher opened, he showed it to his dad and Buck before sitting it down and moving onto the next. He knew not to take stuff out of boxes until all the wrapping paper was cleaned up. He was about halfway through his presents when he held out a small one towards his dad. 

“Daddy this one is for you. It has your name on it.” Christopher smiled.

“For me?” Eddie questioned as he looked at Buck. 

“I wonder what Santa brought you. You better open it to find out.”

Eddie wasn’t too impressed because he and Buck had promised not to exchange gifts on Christmas morning. It was about Christopher and Eddie didn’t buy anything for Buck to open today, so now he was beginning to feel bad. Eddie finally unwrapped the present but as soon as he saw the box, he looked at Buck with wide eyes as his boyfriend slid off the couch and got onto one knee. Christopher came over and sat next to Eddie on the couch. Buck took the box out of Eddie’s shaky hands and opened it up to reveal a shining silver ring. 

“I know we said no presents on Christmas morning but this is different. We’ve been together just over a year but it feels like it’s been forever. You started out at someone I didn’t really like but you grew on me and captured my heart within a week of us meeting. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me Eddie, both of you are.” Buck smiled and ruffled Chris’ hair. “You both bring so much joy and happiness into my life, and I am so thankful that I get to wake up and have both of you here. We fight sometimes but we always make up because we’re soulmates and we bring out the best in each other. Eddie, you and Christopher are everything to me, I love you so much. All I want for Christmas is you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life annoying you and being your pain in the butt. So Edmundo Diaz, will you marry me?”

“Say yes daddy!” Christopher giggled. 

Eddie had tears running down his face as he just stared at Buck. When his brain finally processed his boyfriend’s words, he cupped Buck’s face and gave him a kiss. 

“Of course I’ll marry you Evan.” 

Buck smiled and slid the ring onto Eddie’s finger, it was the perfect fit. He picked up Christopher and sat down next to Eddie, Christopher on his lap as they shared another kiss, which only ended because of Chris’ giggling. Eddie put his arm around Buck’s shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek and Christopher a kiss on the head. 

“My two boys.”Eddie grinned. “Mi amor and mi hijo.” 

“So you’re alright with me being your pain in the butt?”

“Cariño, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you so much.” Eddie smiled. 

“I love you too padre.” Christopher smiled. 

“I love you both.” Buck smiled. “But what does padre actually mean?”

“Go on, tell him bud.” Eddie smiled. 

“It means father. I have my dad and I have you. My daddy Bucky but I can’t call you dad or you’ll both get confused.” Christopher giggled. “So dad told me I could call you padre or papá.”

Buck had tears in his eyes as he hugged Christopher tightly and put his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “I’m honored to be padre to you.”

The three of them sat there on the couch for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and each other’s presence until Christopher suddenly spoke again. 

“Does this mean I’ll get a baby brother or sister now?”

Buck and Eddie exchanged a glance as they both squeezed Christopher in a tight hug, making the nine year old giggle and squeal, while trying to wiggle away. 

“Maybe one day mijo, one day.” Eddie smiled. 


End file.
